Conventional food and drink conveying devices have a continuously running chain (conveyor driving body) when a driving motor, not shown, is driven; an ordered item conveying path (travel path) for conveying food or drink, such as sushi, from a kitchen to a customer; and a tray (travel body) with rollers that travels over the flat travel surface of the conveying path and carries a food or drink dish on which sushi is placed on top. These food and drink conveying devices have a first magnetic body with magnetism beneath the tray, and at the same time, the chain is provided with a number of second magnetic bodies having magnetism with opposite polarity to the first magnetic body at constant intervals so that the tray can travel over the conveying path using a magnetic force between the first magnetic body and the second magnetic bodies (see Patent Document 1).